The present invention refers to a motorized wheel for light vehicles in general, and particularly for bicycles, which is provided with an electric motor and a mechanical two-ratio gear change, which ape housed in the hub of the said wheel.
Motorized wheel for bicycles are already known, and the electric motor housed in their hub is fed by a rechargeable battery, fixed to the bicycle frame, which allows a certain degree of autonomy and which can be connected or disconnected by the user by manoeuvering a special control.
There is also a publication (DE-A-27 02 541) relating to a motorized wheel, in particular for a child's bicycle, which incorporates a gear change, comprising wheelworks end levers which can be moved by means of a wire, for transmitting the rotary movement of the driving shaft pinion to one of two crown gears of different diameters made in the wheel hub.
Such a system is far too complicated and expensive, and it is easily subject to breaking, because of the continual engaging and disengaging of the different gears during gear changing.